Forum:Making Fan Fic (need help)
Hi, I am going to make a fan fic series about Star Trek/Star Wars (federation and rebels against Empire) and I need help. I need: Writers (1 or 2), Graphic designer(s) (1 or more), Character writer (writes bio and personality of character(1)) It would be great if anyone can help.--Elitolu 21:12, 1 November 2007 (UTC) If you haven't already you might want to also ask over at SWfanon. 02:09, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Just Did --Elitolu 15:42, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :I would maybe be willing to help come up with story ideas and so forth if you can give a more detailed description of what this fan fiction series is about. --Luke80 14:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::How much work are you looking for from the Graphic Designer? Are you writing a comic, or are we just talking about spot illustration? Aabh 05:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::What exactly will you be doing on this project? I can't help but notice that you are looking for people to do pretty much every aspect of it, I don't mean any offense, and I would be happy to provide some help, but it seems like you are asking people to take time out of their already busy lives to write your story for you. – Cpthunt 08:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::: Probably. Maybe he just has a good idea and is wise enough to know he can't write it, draw it, assemble it, or whatever (There are many projects, some of mine included, where I wish the author had really not gotten involved and left it to someone else... Really, a lot of Star Wars is like that; I really wish George had just let someone else direct...What did Roddenberry do, anyway? He didn't write, draw, film, direct... he was just the Show Runner)... I don't really think there is any problem with being just the Show Runner on a project... So long as everyone in the project is aware of this and is okay with it... Just a thought... :D - Aabh 03:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC) However, on a more important note; there is a request for help, but no way to contact this individual... which, my arguments aside, means no one can join in should someone actually want to get involved... That is an issue Aabh 03:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :I would maybe be willing to help come up with story ideas and so forth if you can give a more detailed description of what this fan fiction series is about. --Luke80 14:34, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks please sign up here but it is not quite done yet. ::How much work are you looking for from the Graphic Designer? Are you writing a comic, or are we just talking about spot illustration? Aabh 05:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Well all you do is make the pictures of the characters and ships. ::What exactly will you be doing on this project? I can't help but notice that you are looking for people to do pretty much every aspect of it, I don't mean any offense, and I would be happy to provide some help, but it seems like you are asking people to take time out of their already busy lives to write your story for you. – Cpthunt 08:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) I said on swfanon that I will be doing 50% of the work, I will be doing a bit of all them. ::: Probably. Maybe he just has a good idea and is wise enough to know he can't write it, draw it, assemble it, or whatever (There are many projects, some of mine included, where I wish the author had really not gotten involved and left it to someone else... Really, a lot of Star Wars is like that; I really wish George had just let someone else direct...What did Roddenberry do, anyway? He didn't write, draw, film, direct... he was just the Show Runner)... I don't really think there is any problem with being just the Show Runner on a project... So long as everyone in the project is aware of this and is okay with it... Just a thought... :D - Aabh 03:46, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Read Above--71.214.46.195 00:14, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :You've still given next to no detail on your project. People might be more willing to help if they knew more about Trek Wars: The Merge. - 04:19, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Trek Wars: The Merge is a fan fiction series. It will be continuous, I don't know how many seasons there will be maybe seven, every other season will be on the other side like first season Federation second Republic and so on and so forth. Federation and Republic fight together against the Galactic Empire-Gorn Alliance.--Elitolu 20:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Still not very detailed. Who are the main characters? Where is series set? When is it set? Why have these two universes crossed over? It might help if you write a story yourself first and give people an idea of what the story and characters are about. - 10:31, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Actually, on second thought is this type of thread allowed? - 12:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :There's no rule against it. It probably doesn't hurt to ask; if someone wants to help them, that's their choice. But no one here is obligated. If someone needs help here on this wiki, say with article formatting, that's another matter. We aren't obligated there either, but it makes more sense to request that kind of help. 18:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC)